A Mother's Love
by JadeEmberly
Summary: Emma has fallen into a cursed depression that only Snow White can free her from.
**I OWN NOTHING**

 **"A Mother's Love"**

 _Six Weeks Earlier_

Snow stood from her seat next to Neal's crib. He was fast asleep, and would hopefully remain so for the rest of the night.

Sadly, her daughter hadn't known such peace since their arrival in Camelot.

Emma had been sitting in that armed chair for days, doing nothing but staring at the mirror. Charming and Hook had dropped in to check on her, but there had been no improvememnt in her condition. She was totally catatonic. Most likely due to her inner struggle between her light and dark magic.

After putting the finishing touches on the florar crown she'd been crafting, Snow approached her sweet daughter from behind and caressed her long blonde hair.

"I made this for you, honey," she said and carefully positioned the hand-made crown on Emma's head. The white roses complimented her hair so well. She looked like an angel.

"I remember my first ball. I was eight years-old, and my mother said I was finally old enough to go. It was magical. All the lights, the music... And I remember thinking, 'I can't wait to someday share all of this with a daughter of my own.' "

Nothing. Not one hint of a response. Even Emma's blue eyes were clouded over with distress.

"I'll be gone for a little while tonight," Snow explained. " but I'll come back as soon as possible. One of Arthur's handmaids will be here if you need anything."

She wrapped her arms around her sweet girl and hugged her from behind saying, "I love you, Emma. I'll be back soon."

* * *

 _Present Day_

"Gold has to be missing something, right?" Henry asked. "There has to be a way to reach her."

David, Mary-Margaret, and Henry had been searching through piles of spell books for weeks without any luck. Emma, dressed all in black now, was still unresponsive.

Mary-Margaret cast a sad glance at her precious daughter. Becoming the Dark One had taken a heavy toll on her, and seeing her like this was weighing on her heart. Emma didn't deserve this. They should have found Merlin while in Camelot. Helped her become herself again. Wake her up from this trance. Yet no matter how hard they'd tried, nothing worked.

Not even Hook's kiss had helped. And he was her true love.

"Maybe Gold's right," Mary-Margaret mused while looking down at the infant son she held in her arms. "Maybe this is a curse we can't break."

Both David and Henry stared at her with shocked expressions.

"Mary-Margaret," David exclaimed. " what are you saying? You don't know how to give up. Hope is in your blood."

"And I do hope, David." Mary-Margaret moved across the room and knelt down in front of her statue of a daughter. "But I don't want Emma to spend the rest of her life like this. She should be making the most of her moments with her family."

"... Family."

Everyone in the room froze. Her lips had barely moved and her voice was faint, but they'd all heard it.

She spoke!

"Emma?" Mary-Margaret asked hopefully, her heart skipping a beat. "Emma, can you hear me?"

"Family," she repeated as her eyes dropped to her baby brother's sweet face. "You mean... him."

By now, David and Henry had crowded around her as well. "Of course. We're all family here. And now that you're talking, we can help you get better. You can get through this."

Emma closed her eyes, but that didn't stop big tears from sliding down her ashen face. "I got through twenty-eight years by myself," she stated in a broken voice. "Left on some random street, shuffled around in the foster system. I was even in jail for a year. Then I finally found all of you and..."

David placed a hand on her should. "And what, Emma"

"And then, you had this new kid."

Fear sparked in Mary Margaret's stomach. David must've felt it too, as he reached down to retreave baby Neal from her. Who knew what might happen next, especially now that Emma was the Dark One? They needed to take every precaution possible.

"Keep talking," Henry urged. "Let it out, Emma. We're all listening."

Emma slowly lifted his chin and met her mother's gaze, her voice cracking as she continued. "Neal's got bottles, diapers, toys. But most of all, he's had you guys since day one. I never had you. I was..." She paused for a raggedy breath. "... I was all alone."

Mary-Margaret rested a hand on her daughter's cheek. "But you're not alone anymore, Emma," she soothed. "You have us. And we will not give up on you. Yes, you missed so much time with us. Time with those who love you. And I know words aren't enough to convey just how sorry I am, but..."

She took hold of Emma's hands, tightening her grip around Emma's frail fingers.

"... promise me that you'll get up out of this chair. That you'll come back to us. It was hard enough loosing you once. I don't want to loose you again."

Emma agreed with a small nod. "Okay... I promise."

"Thank you, honey." That was all Mary-Margaret needed to hear. Leaning forward, she planted a kiss on Emma's forehead.

No one was prepared for what happened next.

Suddenly, a light enveloped the entire room, it's warmth was as gentle and comforting as the sun. David placed a hand over the baby's eyes while both he and Henry winced. But Mary-Mergaret refused to turn away for one moment.

And when the light faded, the room cool again, she saw Emma.

 _Her_ Emma.

Long blonde hair cascaded down the back of her red jacket, and the only piece of black clothing she wore were her jeans and shoes.

No longer dark, she was the Savior again.

The two stared at each other for a long while before Emma spoke again, her voice more awake and alive this time.

"Mom?"

Mary-Margaret couldn't contain herself. She smiled, her own eyes full of tears. "Emma!" she cried.

The next thing Emma knew, she was swept up in a group hug. Her parents, her son, her brother-

Her mother was here, and this brought forth tears of joy.

"I love you Emma," Mary-Margaret whispered.

And for the first time in weeks, Emma smiled. "I love you, too."


End file.
